


Stars

by Dkpetersen26



Series: A Musical of Ice and Fire [2]
Category: Les Miserables, game of thrones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 03:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13181088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dkpetersen26/pseuds/Dkpetersen26
Summary: As always feedback is appreciated





	Stars

"Your Grace." Stannis turned from the view beyond the Wall to the soldier standing before him. The man hesitated, what looked like a sheen of sweat appearing on his forehead despite the cold. "Spit it out." Stannis growled. The soldier cringed and steeled himself. "The prisoner has escaped, your grace."

"It appears that the guards we--" Stannis rounded on the man. "I have heard such protestations, every day for twenty years. I'll have no more explanations, save your breath and save your tears. Honest work, just reward. That's the way please the Lord!" 

As the soldier scampered away, Stannis stared into the void, a strange calm fell over him, rather than the famous Baratheon rage.

“There," he sang, "out in the darkness. A fugitive running. Fallen from God, fallen from grace. Lord, be my witness. I never shall yield, till we come face to face. Till we come face to face.” He cast his eyes over the black forest that stretched before him.

“He knows his way in the dark. Mine is the way of the Lord… Those who follow the path of the righteous shall have their reward. And if they fall as the Other fell, the flame, the Sword!” His fingers tightened around Lightbringer.

“Stars.” He whispered, lifting his gaze to the heavens. “In your multitudes, scarce to be counted. Filling the darkness with order and light, you are the sentinels. Silent and sure. Keeping watch in the night, keeping watch in the night. You know your place in the sky, you hold your course and your aim… And each in your season returns and returns, and is always the same! And if you fall as the Other fell, you’ll fall in flames!”

He drew Lightbringer and felt its blazing glow temper his resolve like iron in boiling oil. “And so it must be! For so it is written, on the doorway to Paradise: that those who falter and those who fall… must pay the price.” 

He fell to one knee in prayer. “Lord, let me find him. That I may see him, safe to your arms! I will never rest, till then, this I swear. This I swear by the stars!” He bellowed his pledge for all to hear, Lightbringer’s heat so radiant and incandescent that the ice around him had begun to melt.

Stannis started as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Melisandre stood over him, a wry, knowing smile on her face. "My king, you must not worry." She intoned. "See in this some higher plan. Our lord shall not allow you, to be brought low by this man. By the witness of the martyrs, by your holy flaming sword. You will raise the world from darkness, it is the will of God."

**Author's Note:**

> As always feedback is appreciated


End file.
